Carl Degrasse Dawkins
Carl Degrasse Dawkins is an original character created by Cod1. He is a supporting character in Weapon Weilders. The new idea will not be a game like Call of Duty. He was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin, United States, but moved to Sunrise Valley, New Hampshire, United States, with his family when he was eleven years old. This is why he is a fan of the Green Bay Packers instead of the New England Patriots. He attended Shepherd-Dixmor preparatory school for one year, and attends another local high school for the entire story, but is seen around town. Appearance Carl is a fat, slovenly young man with shoulder-length Auburn hair which he usually keeps tied up in a ponytail, a neckbeard, dull blue eyes, and pale skin. He usually wears glasses, and has an irregular sense of style enjoying suits, trench coats, and fedoras. He will go for up to a week or sometimes more without bathing, eating healthy food, living off of Pizza, Doritos, Mountain Dew, and Gfuel, while he spends most of his time off from work playing video games like World of Warcraft, Call of Duty, or Mortal Kombat. While attending Shepherd-Dixmor Prep, he had a buzz cut that was forcibly given to him by Deandre Drew Davis and Hunter Jones, wore a green polo shirt, tucked into black trousers, with a black belt, black socks, and black shoes, the cadet Army Service Uniform (ASU), and grey Army PT uniform. Personality and traits Carl can be described as a talkative, self-important nerdy man who, through an inability to properly decode social cues, mistake others' strained tolerance of his blather for evidence of his own charm. He is smug/self-important for no reason, or shy unless with fellow neckbeards. Carl is an active member of the atheist community. He has been caught moving bibles to the fiction section in book stores and libraries. He is frustrated with his love life and keeps wondering why women keep putting him in the "friend zone" (a nice way of saying rejected). He is a huge fan of My Little Pony, loves comic books, video games, anime, Magic: The Gathering, and being on internet forums. Dawkins' favorite anime shows are Naruto, Sword Art Online, School Days, and Harui Suzumiya. One of the things Dawkins sometimes dreams about doing is moving to Japan to pursue a career involving anime and/or video games. He also claims he looks up to the Grim of Chaos, Havik, saying he also seeks to create a lawless world where he will get all the "anime chicks" for free. His voice sounds like the bastard son of a 50's gangster and a Victorian gentleman. Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School Dawkin’s Parents forced him to attend Shepherd-Dixmor Prep in an attempt to change him for the better. Unfortunately, he ended up getting expelled. The incident that finally got him expelled Like some sort of ninja-like Noob Sailbot or Cyrax, Dawkins scaled down from the third story window of the boy’s barracks in the middle of the night. He then ninja'd himself all the way to the vending machines with roughly $40 of money from other cadets in his platoon. Then Carl climbed back in the 3rd story window, because the doors had alarms on them. But instead of being a smart ninja dude, this cadet decided that since he took all the risk, he would just keep all the fatty cakes for himself. This wall climbing troop didn't give the other cadets what they paid for, and decided the next day to take a nap inside of his wall locker with all of his ninja’d loot. Suffice to say, the army instructors were made aware of his mission, and they found him sleeping in a tiny closet with $40 worth of vending machine goods. Three things you never want to do in the army: F*** your battle buddies Piss off your leaders and buddies Get caught sleeping on duty This ninja was 3 for 3. Relationships Adrien Bonnefoy Main article: Adrien Bonnefoy Carl Degrasse Dawkins is a regular customer at Hugamug cafe. When he is there he will try but fail to get women, and will blather about atheism, ponies, and video games to Bonnefoy, and other customers, and employees, much to their annoyance. Chad Walter Wilson Main article: Chad Walter Wilson Carl looks up to, and envies him. When they where in High school Chad's friends would bully him, and Carl would see him getting all the girls. Carl nicknamed him "Chad Thundercock", and secretly wanted to be like him. Deandre Drew Davidson Main article: Deandre Drew Davidson Deandre looks down on him like a lot of people, and likes to "roast" him. Weatherly Scarlett Shepherd Main article: Weatherly Scarlett Shepherd Despite being three years older than her, Weatherly and Carl are actually friends because of their shared love of My Little Pony. Carl calls her "Pegasister", and Weatherly thinks of him as a "big brother". Political Policies *Ideology: Centre-Left, anti-feminist (because women keep rejecting him) *Economic Policy: Capitalism, ONLY if it suits his interests *Religious Policy: State atheism *War Policy: Probably Anti Military depending on the situation Trivia *He is named after his heroes Carl Sagan, Neil deGrasse Tyson, and Richard Dawkins. *Carl is a neckbeard, a pejorative term referring to unattractive, overweight and misogynistic bearded internet users who wear a style of facial hair in which a majority of the growth is present on the chin and neck. **In my opinion, he is a stereotypical brony neckbeard, and might have Asperger's syndrome. *He is nowhere near as awesome as Ethan Allen Fernandez and never will be. *He learned the word "hella" from some bullies who beat him up at the Dixmor Academy and had start using it ever since. *In a user named KGBSpetsnaz's opinion, he is a typical fan of the Green Bay Packers NFL team and probably wears cheese on his head sometimes (all the times). *His favourite musicians include Justin Bieber, One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, the Jonas Brothers (who can't even be compared to the Cornet Brothers), and Big Time Rush. *He is also a fan of Joshua Chomik (aka Thecomputernerd01), Lucas Cruikshank (aka Fred), Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, and Shane Dawson. Theme song Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Original character Category:They Stink! Category:Americans Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Atheists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Wimps Category:Overweight characters Category:Students Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Humour Characters Category:Abuse Victims